mi tarado y amoroso hermano
by o0 Viech 0o
Summary: rukia es adoptada por la familia kurosaki al pasar el tiempo, los sentimientos de admiracion que tiene a su hermano cambian por algo mas complicado ¿amor?


Capítulo 1: nuevo miembro

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana en el pueblo de karakura la gente comenzaba su rutina diaria. Los estudiantes se preparaban y alistaban todo para ir al instituto y comenzar un nuevo día de clases, los vendedores preparaban su mercancía para las ventas del día, mientras que otras salían ya de sus hogares para ir a sus nuevas jornadas de trabajo.

Pero para cierto niño de 7 años y peculiar pelo naranja ese día era especial.

Ya es el día!—se escuchaban los gritos infantiles por toda la casa.

Mamá, papá, despierten ya es el día!- les grito a sus padres mientras entraba a su habitación para después lanzarse sobre ellos.

Ichigo, cariño es muy temprano- se quejó su madre mientras se tapaba la cara con las sabanas para volver a dormir.

Pero no quiero esperar, ya quiero que vallamos- se quejó el niño sin dejar de saltar en la cama.

Claro que iremos, pero será más tarde ya que probablemente este durmiendo- le dijo su padre viendo de reojo a su hijo al ver que había dejado de saltar en la cama para poner un puchero en su cara al igual que unos ojitos tristes.

Pero…-prosiguió ganándose la atención del niño-prometo que cuando regreses de la escuela ya estará aquí.

Le dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco para alborotarle su pelo.

Está bien- dijo rendido el niño- pero… ahora que hago para no aburrirme mientras espero para ir a la escuela.

Bueno-hablo su mamá incorporándose de la cama para luego poner su dedo índice en la barbilla-que tal si… te hago unas cosquillas.

Dijo, y rápidamente agarro de la cintura a su hijo para empezar a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo.

N-no mami y-ya bas-ta-pedia el niño entre risas-m-me voy a hacer pipí.

Que!-pregunto su padre sorprendido al escuchar a su hijo decir eso-masaki, amor mío, porque cuando le haces cosquillas a nuestro naranjo hijo el sí se puede hacer pipí, pero cuando tú me haces cosquillas me regañas si yo me hago-se quejó isshin.

Porque nuestro naranjo hijo es más lindo tierno y apachurrable y por eso se lo permito-le respondió ahora abrazando a ichigo contra su pecho-y tú ya estás muy viejo para que hagas eso.

A isshin casi se le va el alma al escuchar a su esposa decir eso y es que siempre le decía viejo en frente de ichigo, su esposa no tenía consideración con su juventud.

Masaki pero yo sigo siendo joven y sexy-se quejaba mientras intentaba abrazarla pero ella se alejaba o lo esquivaba ya que seguía teniendo a ichigo en sus brazos.

Amor-hablo masaki de forma aterradamente calmada(al estilo unohana XD)- si sigues molestando voy a castigarte-le dijo mientras sus ojos se formaba una sombre y mostraba una sonrisa disimuladamente maquiavélica.

Isshin lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en un rincón de su habitación para llorar en silencio.

Mami-le hablo ichigo- crees que yo le agrade.

Por qué me lo preguntas cielo-le respondió con otra pregunta a su hijo mientas pasaba sus dedo por su cabello.

Pues no sé, a lo mejor y no me quiere-respondió cabizbajo-

No te preocupes, te aseguro que le caerás muy bien-le respondió su madre de manera positiva para trasmitirle algo de confianza a su hijo.

El niño sonrió a su madre logrando el objetivo de masaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de 7:30 la familia estaba en el comedor desayunando ya que después de más de una hora de animar a isshin y este diciendo que el amor de su vida ya no lo amaba solo tenían media hora para el desayuno porque ichigo entraba a la escuela a las 8 de la mañana e isshin y masaki tenían que ir a la clínica por lo que se tuvieron que apurar además tenían que pasar por alguien más antes de que ichigo llegara a la casa.

Gracias por la comida-dijo isshin después de terminar y levantar su plato y vaso para luego lavarlo-los espero en el auto, no tarden.

Ichigo cariño, llevas todo en tu mochila-le pregunto su madre.

Si mami, lo revise todo ayer en la noche-le respondió terminando de beber su vaso de leche.

Muy bien entonces vámonos por qué se hace tarde-dijo masaki juntando los trastes suyos y de su hijo para después lavarlos.

Cuando se alistaron isshin ya estaba esperando para ir a dejar a ichigo al colegio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien ichigo-le hablo su madre mientras isshin estacionaba el coche en frente de la escuela.

Pórtate bien-le dijo su madre bajándose del auto junto con su hijo para luego arreglarlo un poco- y no te metas en problemas.

Pero mamá esos niños me molestan-le dijo su hijo recordado que unos niños lo molestan por su color de cabello.

Si hijo, pero la violencia no se debe usar-le dijo mientras le metía la camisa en su pantalón y le arreglaba el suéter- además los golpes siempre son malos.

Pero papá dice que si no entienden que les tumbe los dientes hasta dejarlos chimuelos-le respondió inocentemente.

Así que tu padre te dijo eso-respondió de nuevo maquiavélicamente mirando a su esposo el cual volteo la cara para que no viera a los ojos pero sentía como la mirada de su esposa lo traspasaba al grado de hacerlo sudar por la espalda.

Y hablare luego con tu padre, pero prométeme que si te molestan de nuevo le dirás a tu profesora.

Está bien-le respondió ichigo.

Bueno que tengas un bonito día hijo-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- nos vemos en la casa y procura llegar temprano.

Si mami- y dicho esto ichigo entro al colegio mientras el auto donde venían sus padres se alejaba pero a lo lejos escucho algo como "masaki no me golpees" nah de seguro fue su imaginación.

Al entrar aula se encontró con sus amigos.

Buenos días tatsuki- saludo ichigo a su amiga mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Ah, ichigo buenos días- lo saludo desde su asiento.

Ey, ichigo como amaneció mi naranja favorita-hablo renji mientras se colgaba en su hombro para luego olerle el cabello y después chuparlos- valla tu cabello siempre fresco-dijo suspirando.

Y tú siempre muy raro renji dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

Renji cabeza de piña deja de hacer cosas raras-le dijo tatsuki después de darle un golpe de la cabeza.

Porque me pegas, no es mi culpa que nadie te quiera chupar el cabello-le reprocho renji mientras se sobaba la cabeza pero poco dura ya que de nuevo lo dio otro golpe.

Quien dijo que yo quería eso, baka-le dijo tatsuki un poco sonrojada.

Bueno, bueno-dijo renji- ya no lo hago

Buenos, mentes del mañana-entro la profesora saludando a todos.

Buenos días taiga-sensei-saludaron todos los alumnos levantándose de sus asientos.

Bueno mis querubines hoy tenemos mucho que aprender, pero antes déjenme darles unas copias de lo que aremos este día-dijo mientras buscaba en su carpeta las copias.

Eh-dijo la profesora- maldición! Olvide sacar las copias- grito ante su incompetencia.

Muy bien mis queridos estudiantes estudien en silencio mientras voy a sacar copias al otro lado de la ciudad-dijo taiga mientras salía corriendo del aula a toda prisa.

Valla sí que la sensei es una bruta como pudo olvidar algo tan sencillo-dijo renji mientras se levantaba de su lugar pero al momento de caminar tropezó cayendo boca abajo.

Pero mira quien habla, tu ni siquiera te acordaste de amarrar tus cordones-dijo tatsuki mirándolo con aburrimiento.

En mi defensa, los cordones tienen una conspiración contra mí-dijo renji levantándose del suelo.

Si, si lo que digas-le respondió de igual forma tatsuki.

Oye ichigo le hablo renji pero en lo le contesto, ichigo solo miraba por la ventana desesperado e impaciente.

Oye ichigo deja de poner esa cara de idiota-le dijo renji mientras se sentaba delante de él.

Si tuviera una cara de idiota, tendría tu cara- le dijo ichigo sin verlo.

El argumento que dijo ichigo hizo que toda la clase se riera de renji.

Que hoy es el día de molesten todos a renji, o que-dijo este mirándolos con recelo.

No idiota eso fue el viernes pasado-respondió ichigo.

Ha, si es cierto-respondió renji-oye!- le grito al captar el mensaje.

Bueno de cualquier forma porque tan nervioso ichigo- le pregunto tatsuki.

Pues porque es un día especial-dijo sonriendo.

Y se puede saber porque es un día especial.

No, es un secreto-dijo volteando la cara porque si miraba a los ojos a su amiga le sacaría la verdad.

Bueno haya tú-dijo tatsuki restándole importancia.

BIEN!- entro la sensei al salón toda despeinada y con sus ropas arrugadas y por no decir que en la cara tenía la marca de un neumático y en su pelo unas ramas y lo que parecía ser un nido de pájaros-comencemos las clases.

-sensei-hablo una niña castaña-las clases ya terminaron.

QUE!-pregunto la sensei después de haberse arriesgado el pellejo todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Lo siento pero debemos retiraron-hablo la misma niña-con su permiso.

Muy bien vallan con cuidado-les dijo la sensei mientras estaba en una esquina del aula y con un aura deprimente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Valla sí que se deprimió taiga-hablo ichigo mientras los tres caminaban por la calle rumbo a sus casas.

Si pero vele-dijo renji- no tuvimos clases-hablo sonriendo.

Flojo-dijo tatsuki susurrando.

Bueno les hablo ichigo llegando a la intersección de la calle-me voy, nos vemos el próximo lunes, que tengan buen fin de semana.

Igual ichigo nos vemos el lunes-dijo tatsuki.

Si ichigo nos vemos en horripilunes-dijo renji con flojera.

Y así ichigo se fue a toda prisa a su casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadaima!- anuncio ichigo su llegada.

Ichigo cariño-salió masaki de la sala para recibirlo-como te fue en la escuela.

Bien, la sensei dio una clase interesante-dijo ichigo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía unas pantuflas.

Muy bien-le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

Él ya está aquí-pregunto una vez que se quitó la mochila para dejarla a un lado del zapatero.

Si hijo, pero no es él es ella-le dijo su madre dándole la mano para llevarlo a la sala.

¿Ella?-pregunto confundido.

Si ichigo, ella-dijo mientras entraban a la sala.

A la hora de entrar ichigo vio a una niña de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros que le llegaban hasta sus hombros y con unos enormes y bonitos ojos violetas.

Esa niña vestía de un overol azul con un estampado de conejo una playera blanca, unas calcetas blancas con bordes rosados y un par de tenis blancos con rosa y amarillo

La niña estaba callada y no dejaba de ver a ichigo es más sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al verlo entrar.

Ichigo-le hablo su padre captando su atención.

Te presento a rukia… tu hermana

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

Bueno que tal me quedo, díganme si está bien o está mal


End file.
